rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Gefangennahme (Kapitel)
"Die Gefangennahme" ist das neunte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das einundfünfzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Die Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft von Elaida schirmen Rand ab und entführen ihn aus dem Sonnenpalast. Trotz ihrer guten Ausrede, dass er von sich aus gegangen ist, wird Sorilea misstrauisch, denn auch Min ist verschwunden. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand zieht sich für das Treffen der Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg an. In seinem Kopf murmelt Lews Therin immer noch wegen Demandred und Sammael. Während Sulin ihm in seinen Umhang "hilft", gibt sie ihm leise Ratschläge wegen der Aes Sedai, da er in Caemlyn ihrer Meinung nach alles verdorben hat. Rand fragt nach Min, doch Sulin sagt, sie wäre noch nicht erschienen. Sie will wissen, warum er sie braucht und ob er sich vor den Augen der Aes Sedai in den Hintern kneifen lassen will. Rand denkt daran, dass er Min an diesem Tag dringender braucht als sonst, weil er herausfinden will, was die Gesandtschaft von Elaida vor hat. Da Sulin nichts von Mins Visionen weiß, trägt er ihr einfach auf, sie zu holen. Sulin gehorcht, und bevor sie den Raum verlässt fragt er noch, wie lange sie die Dienerin geben wird. Sulin erklärt ernst, dass es vorbei ist, bis sie genauso viel Schmach empfindet wie die Gai'shain, die sie selbst beschämt hat. Sulin hat eine Gai'shain beschämt, indem sie ihr mit der Zeichensprache der Töchter des Speers einen Befehl gab und sie so daran erinnerte, eine von ihnen zu sein. (Nach Shadar Logoth (Kapitel)) Sie nimmt diese Strafe auf sich, um die Beschämung der Gai'shain aufzuwiegen. (Briefe (Kapitel)) Sie tauschen noch einen Blick, dann läuft sie los. Rand denkt über die bevorstehende Begegnung mit den Aes Sedai nach. Er will sie kurz abhandeln. Mins Fernbleiben macht ihm schwer zu schaffen. Wenn er das Treffen hinter sich hat, will er mit ihr reden, doch er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er entscheidet, nach dem Fortgehen der Aes Sedai erst einmal mit seinem Schwert zu trainieren. In seinem Kopf jammert Lews Therin wegen Demandred, der Ilyena wollte. Rand setzt sich allein in den Thronsaal. Er ist nervös, denn Min fehlt ihm. Als sich die Tür öffnet, ist es nur Chiad, die die Aes Sedai ankündigt. Rand will sie eintreten lassen. Er ärgert sich wirklich wegen Min. Drei Aes Sedai betreten den Raum, Coiren, Galina und eine ihm unbekannte. Sie werden von zwölf jungen Dienerinnen begleitet, die zwei Kisten tragen. Rand kann einen kurzen Ausdruck von Verachtung nicht verhindern als er denkt, dass sie ihn tatsächlich kaufen wollen. Galina bemerkt, es wäre schade, dass seine grüne Aes Sedai an diesem Tag nicht da ist. Rand ist aufgeschreckt und fragt sich, wie sie von Alanna wissen können. Tatsächlich meinen sie Moiraine, denn bei einem Treffen war Egwene anwesend, (Geschenke (Kapitel)) die sie nicht sehen aber als Machtlenkerin spüren konnten. Außerdem haben sie Gerüchte über eine Grüne Ajah im Palast gehört und denken, Moiraine wäre noch am Leben und hätte eine neue Identität angenommen. (Wie ein Gewittersturm (Kapitel)) Aber er kommt gar nicht dazu, zu fragen und weiter nachzudenken, denn plötzlich beginnt seine Haut zu kribbeln. Rand greift zornig nach Saidin und denkt, dass sie genauso dumm sind wie die Gesandtschaft aus Salidar. Doch noch während er Saidin an sich zieht, merkt er, wie er abgeschirmt wird. Fassungslos fragt Rand sich, wie drei Frauen das schaffen können, wenn er schon die Macht hält, und er schlägt mit Saidin immer fester gegen den Schild. Dann tritt eine der Frauen zu den Aes Sedai, die er für eine Dienerin gehalten hat und er erkennt, dass sie auch eine Aes Sedai ist. Coiren erklärt ruhig, dass sie es besser gefunden hätte, wenn er freiwillig mit nach Tar Valon gekommen wäre. Sie weiß allerdings schon, dass er sie nur vertrösten wollte und sich wohl mit den Rebellen getroffen hat. Sie klingt enttäuscht, als sie fragt, ob er tatsächlich etwas von den Rebellen erwartet hat. Rand ist von Luft gefesselt und sein Blick gleitet über die jungen Frauen, die gerade die Kisten öffnen. Ihm wird klar, dass alle Frauen Aes Sedai sind, doch alle sehr jung und fünf von ihnen erst so kurz, dass ihre Gesichter noch nicht alterslos aussehen. Ihm wird klar, dass er fünfzehn Aes Sedai vor sich hat. Dreizehn für die Abschirmung und zwei für die Fesseln. Seine Gedanken schweifen weiter und als er daran denkt, dass man dreizehn Aes Sedai braucht, um jemandem dämpfen Das wird nur angedeutet, flieht sogar Lews Therin in seinem Geist. * Katerine Alruddin - Schwarzhaarige, hartäugige Frau * Coiren: rundlicher, eingebildeter Schwan Galina nimmt Rand das Drachenszepter ab und erklärt, die Rote Ajah würde jetzt übernehmen. Das Szepter will sie Elaida als Andenken mitbringen. Rand beginnt zu schwitzen und hofft, dass irgend jemand den Raum betritt und einen Warnruf ausstößt. Bain Bain ist überrascht, als die Aes Sedai nach so kurzer Zeit wieder aus dem Raum kommen. Sie fühlt sich sofort schuldig für das Versagen der Aiel vor so langer Zeit, als eine der Aes Sedai sich vor ihr aufbaut und sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick ansieht. Dieser Blick ist so eindringlich, dass sie die anderen Aes Sedai fast vergisst, die inzwischen mit den Kisten, die sie mitgebracht haben, aus dem Palast marschieren. Die Aes Sedai erklärt eisig, dass sie es nicht länger hinnehmen werden, dass Rand einfach verschwindet, wie es ihm passt. Sie sagt, wenn er innerhalb der nächsten Tage zurückkehrt, wollen sie wieder mit ihm sprechen, doch ihre Geduld sei nicht grenzenlos. Dann folgt sie den anderen. Bain und Chiad sehen sich überrascht an, dann laufen sie in Rands Räume. Perrin Aybara Perrin ist überrascht, als er hört, dass Rand verschwunden ist, doch Nandera erklärt, Rand würde das manchmal einfach machen. Perrin sagt, dass er nicht weiß, wo Rand sein könnte. Er ist bei Loial und Faile, die zusammen ein Brettspiel spielen. Weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll, hat er entschieden, einfach so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seiner Frau zu verbringen, einerseits um Berelain hoffentlich so aus dem Weg zu gehen und andererseits, weil Faile schließlich irgendwann einmal mit ihm sprechen muss. Der erste Teil hat funktioniert, doch Faile scheint ihn ignorieren zu wollen, denn sie ist zu Loial gegangen als sie merkte, dass er nicht wieder jagen gehen will. Perrin wünscht sich, den Platz mit Rand tauschen zu können. Rand al'Thor Rand befindet sich in einem Käfig in einem Keller. Die Aes Sedai haben ihn in einer der Kisten hier her transportiert, verschnürt wie ein Paket. Um den Käfig herum sitzen sechs Aes Sedai, die den Schild um ihn aufrecht erhalten. Rand hüllt sich ins Nichts, auch wenn er nicht mehr gegen die Abschirmung ankämpft. Trotzdem sucht er im Geist die Abschirmung ab, versucht Saidin zu erreichen. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er sich schon dort befindet, aber es ist lange genug, dass er Hunger verspürt. Das Nichts dämpft die Empfindung und er fühlt sich ausgelaugt. Er fragt sich, wie viele Aes Sedai wohl in diesem Haus sind, und bisher haben zwölf verschiedene seine Abschirmung aufrecht erhalten. Er fragt sich auch, wo er ist und ärgert sich, dass er Moiraines Rat vergessen hat, keiner Aes Sedai auch nur einen Fingerbreit zu trauen. Hoffend, dass draußen eine Straße ist und irgend jemand seiner Verbündeten vorbeikommt und merkt, dass hier die Macht gelenkt wird, damit man ihn findet. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg täglich die Eine Macht gelenkt hat. Dass sie es jetzt immer noch tun, findet niemand mehr aufsehenerregend. Vorsichtig sucht er die Barriere erneut nach einer Schwachstelle ab und wünscht sich inzwischen, dass Lews Therin wieder mit ihm spricht. Sorilea Sorilea eilt durch die Stadt. Da sie selbst die Macht nur unzureichend lenken kann, spürt sie die machtlenkenden Frauen in Arilyn Dhulaines Palast nur, wenn sie selbst nach Saidar greift. Doch sie macht sich keine Gedanken darum, warum die Aes Sedai das immer noch tun, schließlich haben sie es seit dem Tag ihrer Ankunft getan. Sorilea ist beunruhigt, weil Rand wiedereinmal verschwunden ist, ohne die Töchter des Speers zu benachrichtigen, die inzwischen unruhig werden und andeuten, dass er sich diesmal erklären muss. Normalerweise würde es sie nicht besonders stören, wenn Rand einfach verschwindet, doch diesmal ist auch Min fort, sie verschwand einfach zwischen den Zelten und Sorilea glaubt nicht an Zufälle. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Sulin *Lews Therin Telamon *Chiad *Coiren Saeldain *Galina Casban *Katerine Alruddin *Bain *Perrin Aybara *Faile Bashere *Nandera *Loial *Sorilea *12 unbekannte Aes Sedai Erwähnt * Sammael * Demandred * Min Farshaw * Alanna Mosvani * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Merana Ambrey * Semirhage * Mesaana * Siuan Sanche - als Sanche-Frau * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Car'a'carn **Weise Frau (Aiel) *Aes Sedai **Rote Ajah **Graue Ajah *Ogier *Wolfsbruder *Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Sonnenpalast ***Lady Arilyns Palast Erwähnt * Caemlyn * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg Gegenstände * Drachenszepter Sonstige * Abschirmung * Makel Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast